


You're My Family

by i_want_rose_tyler_back



Series: Together This Time [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other, gosh i cant believe im still writing for voltron save me, ill be developing their friendship more later im just getting started i promise, just a lil snippet to show the relationship between adam and keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_want_rose_tyler_back/pseuds/i_want_rose_tyler_back
Summary: With every decision made a parallel universe is made. A world that is completely different just because of one single decision.This time everything changes, when instead of just mentoring Keith, Shiro takes him in and fosters him.This time Adam is there for Keith when Shiro is not. And this time he is there when he rescues Shiro. This time he’s there through every crazy space adventure.Everything changes.Or: The Multiple One Shot Rewrite No One Asked For But You’re Getting AnywayThis time:"No matter how you see me, you're my family, and family looks out for each other."Keith seems down after Lance denies the bonding moment, Adam decides to risk talking to him about it. After all, what is family for?





	You're My Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Together This Time verse! You don't need to read the first one to read this one but it will probably make more sense tbh. Sorry for any mistakes my sleep has been so messed up lately lmao I hope you guys like it anyhow!!

Alright so, strictly speaking Adam knew this was probably- definitely none of his business. Thing is, when Keith looks like a kicked puppy, Adam  _feels_  like a kicked puppy. He’s known the kid a long time, and thinks of him as some strange mix of a brother and a son. He would do anything for him. Even brave possible snapping (read: a stabbing) to make sure he’s alright.

Which is exactly why after they welcomed Lance back to the land of the living after the castle was invaded (he cringes at his internal monologue for the turn of phrase) Adam decides to do something risky. Ask Keith about his feelings.

It’s not that Keith particularly hates emotion, as many might assume, its more that he’s so used to pushing it down, sometimes it’s hard for him to talk, which either results in an outpouring of emotion, or snapping at whoever showed concern.

Well here goes anyhow.

“Keith, can we talk?”

“I guess. Whats up?” Keith asks carefully.

Adam took a deep breath and let it out, deciding to through caution to the wind.  “Well I’m not good at this like Takashi is so I’m just gonna out and say it. You look like a kicked puppy and I want to know why. Is this because of Lance forgetting the bonding moment? Keith-” Adam cut himself off with a small sigh, frustrated with himself for it being so difficult to find the right words to say. 

He had never been very good at subtle, and neither had Keith, but Keith needed a mix of both when it came to emotion, as Adam had found. Takashi was far better at that part.

“Why would it matter? Look we’re rivals just like we’re supposed to be. Leave it alone.” Keith said, polishing his knife  _again_.

“Keith, I saw you when you carried him back to the pod. I saw you as you waited for him to heal. You care about him- we all do.” Some a little more than others, but Adam had a feeling he wasn’t ready to hear that just yet.

“Of course. He’s a teammate and a part of Voltron. We need him.”

“Keith you know that’s not what I mean.”

“Why does it matter? Look just leave it, you don’t always have to fix everything Adam.” Keith snapped.

“I’ll let that one go just this once because I know you’re frustrated.” Adam sighed. “It matters because I care about you Keith. Because no matter how you see me, you’re my family. Family looks out for each other.”

Adam back toward the door, deciding to leave him to brood for the moment, but paused as he heard Keith sigh, he knew that sound well. He was finally ready to talk.

“I don’t know why I’m so upset.” Keith admits reluctantly. “I wish I did but I don’t. I just know it hurt when he was hurt. I was- I was  _scared_. And when he said he couldn’t remember and brushed me off? It hurt.  _A lot._  I don’t let myself get attached to many people, but I think I let myself get attached to him, and he brushed it off like it was nothing.” He growled in frustration. “I don’t know it’s dumb! This is  _dumb_!” Keith buried his face in his hands with a groan.

Adam sat beside Keith on his bed, and wrapped an arm around him in a half-hug. “You’re not dumb for feeling things Keith. You’re just human. You’ll figure out these feelings when you’re ready, I can’t tell you why you feel the way you do, only you can. But maybe you should think about why you like to antagonize him so much.”

“I don’t. He starts it.” Keith mumbles, taking his hands off his face and leaning into Adam slightly.

“And you feed it. Maybe he starts it because he thinks its what you expect or want from him.” 

Keith paused at Adam’s words for a moment. He had never thought of it like that. What if he denied the bonding moment because he was afraid Keith would make fun of him? A preemptive strike of sorts?

“I’m not saying you should just ignore your feelings completely or anything but try to not let him get under your skin so quickly. You know what Takashi would say, patience yields focus.” They both chuckled. 

“And look I’m not saying that is what it is, I just thought I’d point out a possibility.” And because Adam can’t leave well enough alone, he sees a perfect way to tease Keith. “I mean that’s what happened with Takashi and I.”

Keith pinks a little, and pushes Adam away, which tells Adam he’s succeeded in pushing his buttons. “We are not you and Shiro. We aren’t best friends or flight partners, and we definitely aren’t dating.”

Adam snickered, getting off of Keith’s bed. “Maybe not, but we had our moments... Like the time I didn’t speak to Shiro for a week because I thought he spilled mac n cheese on my flight suit on purpose.”

“Why would you think he did it on purpose?”

“Because he handed it to me and said ‘I not so accidentally spilled mac n cheese on your flight suit’ though I kind of deserved it since I shrunk his flight suit... It took us a long time and many prank wars to get our heads out of our asses. Takashi is about as good with emotions as you are.”

Keith laughed. “You got engaged to the man. What does it say about you?”

“That I’m very patient.” Adam joked with a chuckle, but sobered quickly. “And that I love him a lot... I can see why he wanted to foster you so bad. You both feel so much, but its like you don’t know what to do with those feelings or where to put them so you bottle them.”

Keith’s smile faded slightly. “I don’t think I ever properly thanked you. For looking after me when Shiro...” Keith trailed off.

Adam frowned and shook his head, leaning down so he was at Keith’s level on the bed, and putting his arms on Keith’s shoulders.. “You don’t have to thank me. It’s like I said, you’re family. You look out for family.”

“But you were hurting too. Nobody would have blamed you if you had sent me back to the home, but you didn’t. So just- accept the thank you alright?”

Adam smiled softly, standing back up. “Thanks accepted. Thank you too by the way. You gave me something to focus on other than-” Adam paused for a moment and cleared his throat. “Other than the fact that Takashi wasn’t coming back.”

Keith didn’t know what to say, so he simply smiled and nodded, then got up and wrapped Adam in a hug. 

As happy as they were Shiro was back, sometimes it was almost like a phantom pain. They knew logically he was back, but they had also accepted his death, they had mourned him together, until he came crashing back into their lives. Literally. 

As hard as it was to let Shiro go then, it was almost as hard to accept his return.

“I better go before Takashi tries to track me down.” Adam ruffled Keith’s hair. “I’ll see you at dinner.”

“See you Adam.” 

He was almost at the door when Keith called. “And Adam?”

“Yeah Keith?” Adam paused, turning to see a small smile on Keith’s face. The one he wore when he was particularly pleased.

“You’re my family too.” 


End file.
